This disclosure generally relates to display panels, and more specifically, to characterizing pixels and/or subpixels in display panels using filters and cameras.
Electronic displays such as organic light emitting diode (OLED) or quantum dot displays include pixels, which may each include a variety of subpixels that emit different colored light (e.g., a red subpixel, a green subpixel, etc.). Electronic displays undergo characterization to ensure that each pixel (and corresponding colored subpixels) is appropriately calibrated and that the display characteristics (e.g., brightness, color accuracy) of the pixel can be accurately perceived.
Conventionally, when determining the display characteristics of a display panel, the components of the system (e.g., a sensor such as a charge-coupled device) need to be calibrated for each new display panel. Specifically, for each new display panel, the system must employ a color measurement instrument, such as a spectrometer, to generate a spectrum of light that can then be used to calibrate the sensors of the system. However, color measurement instruments, although accurate, are slow in generating the full spectrum of light. Therefore, calibrating the sensors of a system for each new display panel requires a significant investment in time, especially when characterizing numerous display panels.